


kiss me 'til you're drunk|吻至醉情

by rryiyu



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rryiyu/pseuds/rryiyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>终于，Jonny将他推开，伸出手去把Pat的T恤拉过头顶。当他们坦诚相对时，胸膛抵着胸膛，一声尖锐的微喘不由自主地从唇间逸出。Jonny在他背上的手充满了占有欲，坚定地从他的肩胛骨滑到骶骨，潜入他短裤的边缘。“你说过你会把我弄得一团糟。”Jonny说，他的声音低沉地钻入Pat的耳中，“用你的嘴，对，你要标记我？”Pat颤抖着，手指穿梭在Jonny的头发中，接着紧紧握住，将Jonny的头按下去。他觉得自己总是慢几拍，一直在试图赶上对方的节奏</p><p>“对。”他贴着Jonny的唇说道，然后再次探进了他的嘴里。</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me 'til you're drunk|吻至醉情

**Author's Note:**

> 先贴在tumblr上了，提示是:醉酒/漫长的亲热/甜蜜后的早晨

“我会榨干你。”他对着Jonny背心低语，那布料被他的后背撑得很薄。“我会含住你。让你受不了。”Jonny的脖子一下子变红了。Pat想要张嘴抵住它，感受Jonny血一样火热的肌肤贴着他的嘴唇。

当他真的尝试着去这么做时候Jonny在他的肚子上给他来了一记肘击，然后以脚掌作为支点摇摇晃晃地站直了身子，而Pat则一个趔趄，靠在了墙上。“基督在上，Peeks，你能不能等个两秒钟。”Jonny愤怒地嘶声说，摸索着钥匙。

Jonny最后把门打开了，门被砰地朝里推开，响声在大厅里回荡。他怒视着Pat，好像那是他的错一样，然后就消失了，让Pat一个人顺着墙滑倒。那可真是，不管怎么样。操他的

Pat进来的时候Jonny正把他的T恤拉过头顶，Pat在他身后把门踢上，简单地倚靠在入口通道磨损的米黄色墙面上。对面墙上窗户的窗帘半开着，斜阳在Jonny的皮肤上投下了宽阔的纹路，他的发梢在光芒中变得模糊。Pat眯着眼，看着Jonny背上的肌肉隆起和纠结，然后Jonny转过来看他，带着审视意味地挑起一边眉毛。

“你到底来不来？”他说，一边把T恤扔向他放在角落里的包。

Pat翻了个白眼，直起身子，将手撑在墙上以再次保持平衡。“你转回来之前更辣。”他说，对上Jonny的脸，“你的脸真是扫兴。”

“我的脸？”Jonny说，把他的手放在Pat的脖子两边。他用拇指挑起Pat的下巴：“真的吗？”

Pat耸耸肩，闭上了眼。Jonny用拇指沿着Pat下颌的曲线描摹。他感到放松且慵懒，还因为夏末的热度、酒精和Jonny抵着他的身体而觉得暖洋洋的。“不是你的脸，傻瓜。”他说，用他的脸颊磨蹭Jonny的手掌，“是你的队长脸。”

“啊哈。”Jonny亲吻了他，接着Pat叹息一声，轻易地张开了嘴。无论他是否有异议，Jonny显然在这里控制着一切，Pat就只是由着他去。

有的时候他们喝醉了就会变得大声。但是有的时候——通常是在他们累了时，或者他们仅仅是对人群感到厌倦时——他们会变得安静。就像这晚，Jonny安静地站在他面前，呼吸、亲吻的声音在旅馆的静谧中变得响亮。Jonny把Pat的下唇含进口中，而Pat则让自己沉入Jonny的怀抱里去。

终于，Jonny将他推开，伸出手去把Pat的T恤拉过头顶。当他们坦诚相对时，胸膛抵着胸膛，一声尖锐的微喘不由自主地从唇间逸出。Jonny在他背上的手充满了占有欲，坚定地从他的肩胛骨滑到骶骨，潜入他短裤的边缘。“你说过你会把我弄得一团糟。”Jonny说，他的声音低沉地钻入Pat的耳中，“用你的嘴，对，你要标记我？”Pat颤抖着，手指穿梭在Jonny的头发中，接着紧紧握住，将Jonny的头按下去。他觉得自己总是慢几拍，一直在试图赶上对方的节奏

“对。”他贴着Jonny的唇说道，然后再次探进了他的嘴里。

Jonny的手再次滑下他的脊背，这次更加缓慢，带着更多的目的性。这回他把他的整只手伸进了Pat短裤的松紧带里，几乎把它推下去了。他抚弄着包住Pat臀部的轮廓，温柔地挤压，然后拖着他靠近自己，让他们的阴茎完美地贴合在一起。

Pat在那短暂的火辣时刻随着Jonny磨蹭他的节奏亲吻着Jonny，他的舌头滑入Jonny的口中，在Jonny的牙齿和舌头上打转。但Jonny只是继续做下去，他做得足够好而让Pat不能再去思考，只能把他的头往后仰，喘息着，他的双腿变得无力。

“快点，让我。”他说，呼吸随着Jonny最终将他的短裤完全脱下而停滞，“我想要，我想——”

Jonny转身，把他推倒在床。Pat被他脚边扭曲着的织物绊倒了，失去了平衡。他猛力地坐在床边，手指纠缠着薄被。“是吗？”Jonny挤入他的双腿间，他的运动短裤可观地搭着下流的帐篷。“是吗，你想要它？”

Pat笨拙地用手指摸索着短裤的系带。“Jonny。”他呼唤着，感觉到汗水滴下他的发际，浸湿了他的后背。他在结被解开时停下了思考，接着用力拉下了那条短裤。

Jonny在Pat的手指滑下他的阴茎时叹息出声。他伸出手放在Pat头上，在Pat向前将他的嘴唇压在他的蘑菇头上的时候紧紧抓住Pat的头发。他张开嘴，沉浸于其中，纵容Jonny稍微摆布他，但接着Jonny拉开他的手，将他推回床上。Pat喘息着躺倒，用手肘支撑着自己，抬眼看着Jonny。

Jonny小心翼翼地脱下自己的内裤，跪在床沿上，接着向前倒下，用手臂环住Pat的身躯。他懒洋洋地亲吻着Pat，吮吸着Pat的下唇直到它变得肿胀。Pat拽着Jonny的肩膀，让他慢慢地把全身的重量都叠加在自己身上，那具身躯是湿热的，热得令人难受，太过了也正是Pat想要的。

“动一下。”Jonny说，用手肘支起身子，Pat因为意识到他几乎要从床上掉下去而傻笑起来，在爬向床的更远一边时他确保自己磨蹭着Jonny的腹肌。

房间变得昏暗，落日在墙上投下长长的阴影。Jonny重新沉下身子贴着Pat，再次吻他。

Pat感觉他好像能够永远做这个，温暖地慵懒地缓慢地亲吻着。他抬手伸向Jonny的头，轻挠着他的头发。“你想要什么？”在Jonny转过脸呼吸的时候，他对着Jonny的颈侧低语，“你要操我？”他的嘴唇潮湿地贴在Jonny耳后的薄肤上。

“是的。”Jonny说，把他的脸转回Pat。他的双眸晦暗，他的双唇和脸颊是那样红。“是的，我想要。”他轻轻转动身体，将Pat的腿分得更开，“就现在。”他把拇指滑过Pat的嘴，轻柔地按下去：“就让我——”Pat将他的手指含进嘴里，Jonny战栗着。过了一会他把手指收回去：“就想先做这个。”

这次Pat把Jonny的嘴唇含进口中，合上牙关拉扯着。如果Jonny想要永远躺在这里，只是接吻？Pat真的，真的不会抱怨。

 

——

 

早晨，Pat在Jonny的怀中醒来，他的双臂环抱着Pat的胸膛，膝盖挤进了Pat的大腿间，他的阴茎磨蹭着Pat的腰窝。Pat轻轻伸展着，弓起了他的背，试着想要拉开距离又流连于如此亲密的接触。模糊的宿醉感在他的眼后跳动。Jonny显然意识到了这点，因为他收紧了对Pat胸膛的怀抱，接着让他的手滑下去包裹住Pat的阴茎。

“混账东西。”Pat说，他的嗓音沙哑。他朝后踹去，听见Jonny在他脖子后面发出的模糊咒骂，猜测他踢到了Jonny的胫骨，“嘿，我要去小便。让我起来。”

他站在盥洗台前，认真地刷着牙，眨着眼让自己清醒过来，Jonny加入了他，在镜中过亮的荧光灯灯光下显得睡眼惺忪。Pat吐出他满嘴的牙膏。“怎么了？”他问，踢了记Jonny的脚踝，“你似乎几分钟前就挺清醒的了。”

Jonny走到他身后，把下巴放在Pat的肩膀上。“是的，好吧。”他回答，轻咬着Pat的耳廓，“接着我就起来了。”他闭上双眼，将更多的重量依靠在Pat身上。

Pat对着他们的镜像发笑。“九点前别问问题。”Jonny继续说道。他停顿了一下：“随便哪一个，给我咖啡。或者浴室性爱。”

“我投给后一项。”Pat说。

Jonny微笑，没有睁眼。他在Pat的脖子上留下一个快速的吻：“唔……我就知道。”


End file.
